


One Night Only

by imaginarycircus



Series: Text and Subtext [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/imaginarycircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink_meme prompt "one night stand, the night before they meet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [casness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/gifts).



Six months in and Danny still isn't used to how hot and sticky the air can be at night in Hawaii. It puts him in mind of Tennessee William's plays, or August in Jersey, when it feels like Satan's hairy armpit.

His beer is nearly empty except for a swallow at the bottom that is probably mostly spit anyway. He swallows it down and is just about to give up and go home when an absolutely stunning man slides into the seat next to his and smirks at him.

"This seat taken?" he says all sultry voice and long lean arms.

"It is now," Danny concedes. And really no wonder he is about to leave this bar alone if that's the best he can come up with.

"Steve," Steve says.

"Danny." He holds out his hand to shake. Steve has good hands. Strong. Trim nails, clean hands that have done their fair share of hard work. Danny approves of Steve's hands and would not object to having them anywhere on his person.

"So, what do you do, Steve?" Danny signals the bartender for another beer and one for Steve.

"I'm between gigs," Steve says and tips his beer back, taking a sizable swig. And Danny knows it's a lie, because nothing about Steve says beach bum or free loader. Steve leans toward Danny and says, "Look. Do we really want to waste time with this kind of thing? Small talk? I came in here tonight to get my rocks off. If you're game, just say yes."

It takes Danny's brain a moment to catch up, because Steve's long lean body is just there for the taking; the tattoos peeking out from under his short sleeved shirt are not helping matters.

"Yes," Danny says and wishes it had sounded cooler and less squeaky. His voice tends to shoot up into a higher register when he's excited much to his chagrin.

"My hotel is nearby?" Steve offers.

Danny nods and downs the rest of his beer, almost choking on it. That would go over really well--if beer had come foaming out his nose.

They stand and leave together. Steve has a good six inches on him, but Danny doesn't mind. He's secure because although he may be short, he is solidly built and can stand his own. He walks out of the bar feeling like a million bucks, especially when Steve walks out in front of him and Danny rakes his eyes down from Steve's broad shoulders to his narrow hips.

"You're driving," Steve says and waits for Danny to show the way to his car. They're silent on the drive and Danny fidgets, wanting to fill it, but choosing not to.

The hotel is nice, and nothing sleezy, or cheap. Steve leads Danny to the elevator without saying a word, punches the button for the tenth floor and he notices that Steve is hyper aware of his surroundings, sweeping the area with precise turns of his head as if he expects to be ambushed at any moment. Military, Danny thinks. No wonder Steve is evasive about what he does for a living.

They step off the elevator on the tenth floor and walk to room 1023. Steve opens the door with one of those plastic key cards and before he even flips on the lights, he's got Danny up against the closed door and is kissing him like all get out. That's when Danny realizes Steve isn't merely military, he's some kind of fucking ninja bad ass.

And it's awesome. No talking. No romance. Just Steve and his wandering hands and his tongue and his fucking lips of magical convenience. Danny shoves Steve back a little though, because he's not going to be man handled without giving a little back. If Steve thinks Danny's a bottom, he's in for a big surprise.

Steve turns on the light and the room is perfectly neat and perfectly anonymous and he shrugs off his shirt and starts to undo his pants. He is grinning at Danny's chest.

"What?" Danny says.

"You're wearing a tie. In Hawaii?" Steve laughs a little.

"I'm a cop," Danny says.

"But you're a Hawaiian cop, right?" Steve steps out of his pants and drops his boxers to the floor. Danny can't answer him because Steve with his clothes off is just ridiculous and has made his brain short circuit, possibly forever.

Steve strides forward and unknots Danny's tie, but uses it to pull him into a kiss. He then holds the tie out and says, "This gives me ideas."

"Not on the first date," Danny says and undoes enough of the buttons on his shirt that he can pull it over his head with his undershirt. He just wants to be naked too, because standing there fully clothed with Steve naked is fucking weird and makes him feel like he picked up a rent boy. Danny shucks off his pants and his boxers and is standing in only his socks when Steve gives a long low whistle.

"What?" Danny peels off one black sock and then the other.

"Impressive," Steve gesticulates at Danny's cock, which had been hard since Steve sat down next to him. "I thought for sure you'd bottom, but now that I've seen you. I kind of want to."

"I'm not... I didn't bring anything for that," Danny says.

"I'm always prepared." Steve unzips a small black shaving bag and takes out lube and a strip of condoms.

Danny bites his lip and looks at the strip of condoms. He hopes he's up for whatever Steve has in mind. And then because he can't resist he dives at Steve and knocks him back onto the bed. Steve flips Danny onto his back and pins him. Danny doesn't mind because Steve's flesh is dragging against his cock with delicious friction, sending frissons of pleasure through his entire body and it's been a long damn time since he's been naked with anyone, never mind naked with someone this fucking hot.

Steve dives into another tongue twisting kiss. He lets his hands trail down Danny's chest and belly and tangle in the pubic hair just above the base of Danny's cock. He drags his fingers over the sensitive flesh, carefully not touching Danny's cock.

"Just fucking touch me," Danny bursts out after several minutes of teasing on Steve's part.

Steve grins. "You want me to touch you? Like this?" And he circles Danny's cock with his fingers and gives one long slow stroke up the shaft and waits for Danny's approval.

Danny hisses. "Are you trying to drive me crazy?"

Steve nods and grins. "So what? Do you want me to blow you? Or do you want to fuck me? Or?"

Danny looks at the strip of condoms and says, "I don't have anywhere to be." Except he has to be at work early, so why did he says that?

Steve nods. "I guess we should have the talk about STDs? I've been tested and am clean for everything."

Danny nods. "I just got divorced last year and I had a couple of encounters that probably weren't the brightest, so yeah, I've been tested and clean since then.

"So, it's been a while?" Steve says, sounding almost tender.

Danny shrugs. He thought they weren't going to do this getting to know you crap.

"You were married to a guy?" Steve asks.

"No. A woman. I'm bi," Danny says.

"Me too, but you were what looked good tonight." Steve leans forward and bites one of Danny's meaty biceps. "You'd look hot with a tattoo."

Danny plunges his tongue into Steve's mouth because no way is he considering a tattoo. Steve has an effect on him he doesn't completely trust and he's so glad this is going to be a one night thing.

"I've got a plan," Steve pants against Danny's neck. "I'm going to jerk us both off together. Then we're going to shower and get me ready for you."

"Why can't we just be spontaneous? Just let whatever happens happens?"

"Because that means someone gets a blow job and then someone else falls asleep. It never goes well. We have a plan. Just follow it."

Danny wants to argue, but there is something too familiar about it so he nods. Steve scoots over in the bed so that he can straddle Danny and hold both their cocks together and stroke them. Danny is so fascinated by the double jerk off that he doesn't bother to get out of the way when Steve comes--it hits Danny right in the kisser, which he licks right off and swallows, probably earning him points with Steve.

Danny follows Steve into the shower and lets himself be soaped up and rinsed off. His limbs are heavy with pleasure and he feels too stupid to do more than let Steve move him about like a puppet. He stands under the spray of hot water and admires rivulets of water coursing down Steve's muscular back, the way his eyelashes darken when wet, and the unusual dark blue of his eyes. He is feeling way too enamored of this guy for a one night stand. The seedling of a full blown crush is taking root in Danny's chest. If he were smart he'd make an excuse and get the hell out, but he doesn't particularly feel like being smart, especially as he watches Steve carefully wash and then rinse the cleft of his ass.

Steve pushes Danny up against the beige tile so he can finish rinsing off, turns off the water and presses his wet body up against Danny's before dropping into another long distance kiss. By the time they climb out of the shower to towel off they are both hard and partly dry. Danny ignores the little panicked voice in his brain telling him to get the hell out of there and dries off Steve's back only to trail a string of wet kisses down it. Danny sinks slowly to his knees, easing down carefully on his bad leg and then parts Steve's ass and blows on the damp skin.

Steve breaks out in goose flesh and says over his shoulder, "You don't have to, Danny."

"I want to." Danny licks under the curve on the left side and bites gently into the yielding globe of Steve's right cheek. He is tickled when Steve shivers slightly. He has the oddest sense that he has a thoroughbred under his hands, and he wants to soothe and please, but not spook him.

Danny runs his tongue around Steve's hole and when it spasms and opens a little he rams his tongue inside and wiggles it until he has forced his way mostly inside. Steve groans and braces himself against the sink. Danny works his tongue in and out until his jaw begins to ache and leans back so that he can see Steve's face in the mirror. Jaw slack, cheeks in flame, mouth parted.

Steve turns and helps Danny up from the floor without comment. He has a pregnant expression, like he very much wants to say something, but thinks better of it. Danny really wants to know what is going behind those eyes, behind that face. Wants to know why this man is picking up strangers in bars. He squelches down the little voice that is practically shrieking, "GET OUT! GET OUT NOW! DANGER, WILL ROBINSON!"

They are just standing together naked in the bathroom starring into each others eyes and that is really kind of peculiar. Danny gives into the voice a little and drops his eyes, releases Steve and steps back to let him walk by if he wants to, to leave the bathroom. He does, but not without grabbing Danny's wrist and pulling him back to the bed.

"Let me do it," Steve lubes up his fingers and slips one into his ass and slowly and patiently works in two more while Danny sits spellbound. He is mesmerized by the roll of muscles and tendons in Steve's forearm as he fucks himself open.

When he is ready he draws his knees up to his chest and hands Danny a condom without saying a word. There is no turning back and Danny doesn't want to, but he knows he is crossing a line with Steve, an emotional one. And there will be, can be no return. This cannot be undone, unfucked, unseen, or unfelt. He rolls on the condom and keeps silent, biting back all the things he wants to say, all the words he can't throw out there, because each one would mean something and he really doesn't want Steve to cotton on to his sudden and inexplicable crush. It is growing like some kind of mutant mold.

"You OK?" Steve says.

Shit. Danny nods and wonders how long he's just been staring into Steve's eyes. Fuck. He is so dead. Dead in the water. Deader than dead. He is emotional roadkill.

He has to do something to take his mind off of Steve, like fucking him. Yeah. That will clear Danny's head. He pushes in the head of his cock and gives Steve a moment to adjust and when Steve nods he shoves roughly all the way in instead of being considerate and gentle the way he wants to be.

Steve hisses through his teeth, but smiles. He likes it a little rough--with all those tattoos it figures. So Danny gives it to him, grabs Steve's hips and goes for broke, slamming into him and Steve has no compunction about making a little noise low and guttural.

"I'm getting... Fuck," Danny says and comes before he's had a chance to warn Steve so that he can come too. But really, do they really need to come together like some kind of romantic gesture? Fuck no, Williams. This is hotel sex. A one night only thing.

Danny pulls out and flops over and lets Steve stroke himself off, which he does and a few moments later he comes all over his belly. Danny watches Steve with his eyes screwed shut, head tipped back, and his entire body rigid and stretched, nostrils flaring, face flushed, mouth open. He wants to remember this so that during the fall out, when he aches because this can't be more, because he won't get to know this man--he can at least remember what he looks like when he comes undone.

Danny gets up and puts on his clothes without bothering to shower again. He can shower at home and get a few hours sleep so he can function tomorrow.

"Thanks," Danny says and wants to add how it was awesome, but boy, that sounds so stupid in his head he just says nothing. Steve nods coolly and stays naked and splayed out all over the bed. Danny fights the temptation to pass Steve his card, to say if you're ever back in town...

**Author's Note:**

> Written in a haze. Concrit absolutely welcome in comments or by email: circus at gmail.


End file.
